Taken Man
by Chidori R. Fullbuster
Summary: Blaine doesn't appreciate Sebastian flirting with him when he knows he has a boyfriend. Set in my Heartbreaker 'verse. Slight spoilers for 3x05 if you haven't seen the scene in the coffee shop yet. No Smut.


**So, yeah. Anyone else see the clip of Blaine, Sebastian, and Kurt in the coffee shop? Did anyone else want to snap Sebastian's neck right then, or was it just me?**

**So this is set in my Heartbreaker 'verse. You don't have to read it to understand this you just need to know that: Blaine's a serial killer that carves a broken heart on his victims' faces as the mark that he was the killer, henceforth why the media coined him 'the Heartbreaker.' Also, Kurt doesn't know he's a killer in this story. I think that's it.**

* * *

><p>Kurt stood to leave the coffee shop, lingering by the table, waiting for Blaine to join him.<p>

"Why don't you go ahead?" Blaine asked him, smiling gently. "I'll meet up with you later."

"Alright," Kurt said uncertainly, half-glancing at Sebastian, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. Quickly, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Blaine's cheek, whispering a murmured 'I love you' before leaving.

Blaine stared across the table at the arrogant, though handsome, teen. "Look, you've made what you want obvious and I've made it obvious that I have a boyfriend I care about."

Sebastian smirked. "I've also made it clear that I don't care about that if you don't."

Blaine clenched his teeth, his free hand trailing down to the pocket of his jeans, his finger tracing the outline of his 'toy.' "I'll tell you what, Sebastian. Meet me in the parking lot of the warehouse by the railroad tracks at Lima Heights." He saw Sebastian's disgusted look as he mentioned the place. "Less of a chance of getting caught," he supplied.

"Good thinking," Sebastian drawled, winking at him. "Tonight good for you?"

"Tonight would be wonderful actually." Blaine smiled darkly. "And I trust you wouldn't tell anyone? We do want to keep this a secret, after all."

"True," Sebastian chuckled. "What time? Or does preppy have a curfew he has to meet?"

Blaine gritted his teeth once again. "Why don't we say, ah, about eleven?"

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

><p>Sebastian blinked his eyes, his mind still groggy and his head throbbing. Where was he? Wasn't he supposed to be meeting Blaine? Why was it so bright? He tried to move, but found his arms spread wide open and shackled to the walls. The long-sleeves of his Gucci shirt had been severed and were lying on the concrete floor in front of him. He tried calling out, but found himself unable to do so.<p>

He heard chuckling echoing across the room. His head snapped up. A man stood in front of him, wearing black skinnies, black Converse, and a form-fitting hoodie with the hood up. "About time you woke up."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. Why did that voice sound so familiar? And where was Blaine? His eyes widened. What if this psycho had gotten a hold of Blaine too? He _knew _he had been crazy for agreeing to meet the handsome ex-Warbler so close to Lima Heights.

"So, Sebastian, do you enjoying breaking up couples for your own source of amusement?" The hooded figured questioned, walking up to the chair where the teen was bound. "Because, I for one, don't find home-wreckers appealing." The hood fell back as a gloved hand pushed it away. Sebastian let out muffled gasp.

Blaine glared at him, hazel eyes smoldering. Hair free of its gel prison, the dark look made him look absolutely delicious. It shocked Sebastian that he could even think about sex at this point, but really, Blaine wouldn't hurt him. No way, he was most likely just playing some sort of twisted game that he didn't get to enjoy with his boyfriend.

That safe notion was ripped away as Blaine produced a dagger from the pocket on his jacket. "Because, you see, Sebastian, I love Kurt," Blaine stated, spinning the blade casually through his fingers as he began walking forward. "I wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone who would try to take him from me. But," he gripped the handle of the knife tightly. "It wouldn't bother me to kill someone who would try to get me to hurt him."

Sebastian's eyes widened even further. He started making panicked noises, trying to convey to Blaine that he would back off, that he wouldn't bother him anymore.

Blaine, seeming to understand, chuckled. "It's not that easy, Sebastian. You hurt Kurt's feelings today in the coffee shop. I can't forgive that." He gripped the teen's chin in a gloved hand, the other still gripping the knife. "Such a pretty face," he murmured, brushing his thumb over the other boy's cheek. "I wonder how you would've gotten by in life without your looks?"

Sebastian howled against whatever gag was in his mouth as Blaine brought the blade slowly, tortuously, shallowly from his temple to the corner of his mouth. "I wonder…" Blaine hissed, tracing over the cut again, making it deeper, drawing more blood each time. The fingers of the hand cradling his face gripped tighter, making the teen wince. "…if you'd have been as popular with the boys if your face was as ugly as your heart?"

Sebastian screamed against the gag. Blaine had just moved the knife from his face, choosing instead to drag it forcefully down his bare arm, lacerating the exposed skin. "I wonder…" Blaine voiced his thoughts again. "…if someone had done this _sooner_, how many couples' happy relationships wouldn't have ended prematurely."

Crimson rushed down both of his arms and dripped from his chin. Blaine brought the knife back up, jerking Sebastian's head to the side so the right side of his face was to him. Using a neat, cursive hand, unlike the messy scrawl he always wrote in, Blaine forcefully carved the word 'ugly' into the boy's yielding skin.

Tears trickled from Sebastian's blue eyes from the pain. He bowed his head as the blade of the knife was wiped across his pants, staining the white red. He felt Blaine jerk his head to the other side, carving something else under his left eye.

Lips hovered by his ear. "Do you think I've put you through enough?" Blaine whispered. Sebastian nodded weakly, exhausted from the blood loss.

Gently, Blaine removed the gag. Sebastian looked up at him, unable to stop the hopeful look in his eyes. Blaine chuckled darkly. "No, no, there's one more thing I need to do before I'm finished." Before the bound teen could even blink, there was an unfathomable heat at his lips, blistering, burning, and scorching. He couldn't even produce a scream as Blaine finished what he wanted, putting the lighter away in his pocket.

Sebastian felt the blade at his throat. He closed his eyes and felt the cold metal slice across.

Blaine wiped the blade of his dagger on the boy's white pants once more before depositing it in his pocket. He stepped back, admiring his handiwork. He especially appreciated the broken heart he had managed this time, perfectly placed under Sebastian's left eye.

The Heartbreaker turned his back on the scene, knowing the sooner he got home, the sooner he and Kurt would get to do their skincare regimens over the phone together.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. Amazingly enough, this is the fastest I've ever written a one-shot. What does that say about me? So drop a review, even if it's just to tell me I belong in an asylum somewhere.<strong>

**Reviews = Love ~ C.Y.R.**


End file.
